Inheritance Series Cont
by Spranare33
Summary: Not long after Eragon departs, Arya realizes her mistake. She attempts to set things right.


**PROLOGUE**

From Inheritance: " _For several minutes, Eragon stood next to Arya, and neither spoke as they watched the first curve of the river approach. At last, Eragon turned to her and he pushed the cowl away from her face,so that he could see her eyes. 'Arya,' he then he whispered her true name. A tremor of recognition ran through her. She whispered her true name in response, and he too shivered at hearing the fullness of his being. He opened his mouth to speak again, but Arya forestalled him by placing three of her fingers upon his lips. She stepped back from him and raised one arm over her head. 'Farewell, Eragon Shadeslayer,' she said. And then Firnen swept down from above, and snatched her off of the deck of the ship, buffeting Eragon with gusts of air from his wings."_

She felt numb as Firnen carried her back to the shore, only able to see the swiftly disappearing shadows of the ship that would carry him-that _was_ carryinghim away from her. A tear slid down her cold cheek, leaving a salty trailon her face.

 _This was my fault._

 _No. This is what he chose._

Another tear fell into the lake. Arya dropped to the ground beside Firnen, hardly noticing when Roran mounted his steed and started back to the camp leading two unridden horses. She was glad of Firnen's warmth, even if it felt as though a part ofher  
/had frozen. A part of her heart was ice-cold and would never thaw. She could feel comfort from Firnen coming from the link they shared. The night was quiet except an occasional snort from her loyal dragon, yet it felt as though the screaming

in her head would never relent. It did though, and after a few hours she reluctantly accepted that he wasn't coming back and wearily, unfeelingly, she got up and with a little bit of nudging from Firnen, settledinto the saddle and together each

one comforting the other, slowly made it back to Orik's camp.

It had been a month since Eragon and Saphira had gone now, and the pain still wasn't any more bearable. She knew that everybody was worried because of the looks and the whispers that seemed to follow her. Arya found that plainly not thinking of himhelped  
/ease the burn to a dull ache. She was unfeeling to everybody once she finished her responsibilities as Elf Queen. Likewise with Firnen, he would hunt once every couple of days, and just lay down, the rest of the time, telepathicallyhelping Arya  
/periodically. A few of Arya's friends had tried sending a healer over, as if that would help.

 _Something's here for you,_ Firnen's deep voice intoned.

Arya groaned, _Be there soon_

She pushed herself upright and walked to the door. She opened the door, and, waiting for her outside, was a giantgrass boat.

It was about a foot by a foot. Thegrass was slightly dried, looking as if the grass were picked only a few days before. It followed her into her room. At her touch it exploded, sending grass all over her room. Inside the grass boat was

a circular mirror with a fairth on the other side of her holding the flower that he sung for her all that time ago. A flood of memories sprung up and threatened to overflow in her eyes. She put them away for the time being and incanted a small

spell that gathered up all the sweet smelling grass in a glass jar on a table.

She knew that if she touched the mirror, it would go directly to one of Eragon's mirror. She reached her hand out, and immediately pulled back. She could sense Firnen watching through her.

 _I can't. It would hurt him. He doesn't know the extent of my feelings._

 _Maybe, but you know his feelings for you. How would he feel if you never talked to him again?_

Arya gasped. _Never!_ After a slight hesitation, _He may feel better if I didn't contact him._

 _Do whatever you think is best. I will stand by you, whatever your decision._

She felt eternally grateful for Firnen, but many feelings were warring within her. Longing. A desire to protect him. Sadness. Lonliness. Affection, maybe even- No. What about Faolin? She stopped thinking about that.

She knew which would win though. The one that always won. Her instinctual desire to protect him.

She lay on her bed and mused with Firnen of her situation. It was getting very late, and before she knew it, an elf had arrived at her door and when she opened her eyes, it was dawn.

 **A/N: Hey guys! Hope you like it. My first fic on this account. This was a short chapter cuz I didn't have much time :) More of a filler. Unfortunately, every time I updateit deletes spaces, so if you see some words stuck together, not me :)Thx for reading!**


End file.
